Poison Dilemma
by LifeOfDigiGames7X22
Summary: Marth's skin deeply gets poisoned every single day. He is feeling a lot more weakened than he was usually. Sometimes, Villagers are getting to be a lot like they're worried. What will they do?
1. Start Didn't Go Right

The jungle outside of Smash Town is called, Hunter's Dragon Forest. It is safer during the day, but dangerous during the night. During the day, the forest has water effects all around the jungle zone, and the creatures seem to be calmer around. During the night, the water turns into poison, and the creatures are wild around. The dragons are around all day, and they can easily knock things down 24/7.

* * *

Mario can't go to the forest of his own. It reminds him of Lost Kingdom. He knew that the forest is no safe when it comes to nighttime. He must have someone to go with him.

"Mario." Samus called. "You can't go on your own."

"Why not? It's-a got some-a good features to the jungle." Mario hesitated.

"During the night, the water turns poison, and you need someone to go with you."

Cyan Villager is close to becoming a vampire, or is recovering on his bed. His arm's been bitten recently. Blue Villager, his girlfriend, started to feel a bit worried, so she took care of him. Pink Villager is hanging out with Peach, so she can't be distracted. Everyone heard Samus's voice coming from another room at Smash Mansion.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika, Pi. Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu spoke. It translates: "I don't mind going to the forest, people. It's just, for a reason."

"Pikachu, you're in!"

"I'll go, too!" Red Villager called. "I'm not afraid of anything in the forest!"

"Alright, so Mario, Pikachu, and Villager are going. We need swordsman. Who's going to be the group's swordsman?"

"Leave that up to me." Marth talked. "What if there's a dragon in the forest? I'll leave that up to me."

"Good choice, Marth. If there's a dragon in the forest, you do that."

"Yeah, and I never allow my friends to get poisoned."

"Alright, so Mario is going out to the forest with Marth, Pikachu, and Red Villager. Is that alright with you guys?"

"I'm sure I'm fine with that." Ike agreed.

"Dragons are common in the forest." Cyan Villager told. "They can- OWWWW!"

"Easy, Cyan Villager." Blue Villager told.

"Oh!" Peach exclaimed.

"That hurt." Pink Villager commented.

"Oh, he'll be alright." Blue Villager told. "He was bitten by a vampire in his arm last night, and I'm trying to recover him, preventing him from becoming a vampire."

"I'm taking that." Red Villager talked, when he pockets equipment. "I'm taking that. I'm taking that. I'm taking that." He repeats every single time.

"We'll be safe in the house here, Mario." Peach told.

* * *

Later, Mario, Pikachu, Marth, and Red Villager went to the jungle. Red Villager has a pocket full of poison antidotes. He knew he came prepared for that, just in case if there's any poison effects. Also, Red Villager has a pocket full of jungle adventure equipment, and he is smart enough.

"In that case, I have poison antidote inside of my pocket, in case if you're poisoned." Red Villager told. "I don't want anyone to get poisoned."

All of a sudden, they hear the birds chirping around, but there is a dragon that came from the shadow, and took off Mario's cap from its grip.

"MAMMA MIA!" Mario yelped. "You pitiful bird!"

"It's a dragon, Mario." Red Villager told.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Dragon slayers can handle stopping that guy off!"

"PI, PIKACHU!"

"Hang on, everyone." Marth told. "Leave that one up to me."

Marth is chasing the dragon that stole Mario's cap. It keeps getting away from him. For some odd reasons it doesn't want to get in Marth's way, the directions are too confusing to him. Good thing it is daylight out, Marth can swim in the water to chase the dragon out. Suddenly, he found the vines that act like the slingshot, it stretched so easily, it won't break. He uses the vines as the slingshot, and retrieves Mario's cap, and loses his golden tiara before landing back to the ground. The tiara landed on Red Villager's head.

"Here you go, Mario." Marth offered.

"Thank you, Marth." Mario thanked.

"You're welcome. I saved- Oh, great! Where's my headgear?"

"It's on my head." Red Villager answered, as he notices he was wearing Marth's golden tiara.

"Oh, that! Thanks, Red Villager!"

"You're welcome, Marth."

* * *

Later, everyone saw the sign on the board. It says:

_DANGER - POISONOUS WATER AT NIGHT_

_DO NOT ENTER WATER DURING NIGHT_

The ranger was very concern about the poison effects of the water during the night, however, it gets too dangerous. Anyone can get sick, or easily killed when accidentally fall into the poisonous water during the night. However, Mario, Pikachu, Marth, and Red Villager are not at the point where they can be by the water. They just started their journey, and they haven't gone far enough yet.

Everyone have their own icons on their tents. Mario's icon is the M like in his hat, Pikachu's icon is a lightning bolt, resembling his element base, Marth's icon is exactly like what it is on his cape, and Red Villager's icon is a leaf like in his home series. Right now, they are falling asleep, because they were tired. It is now midnight, and no poison came by, and it doesn't rain at night. It only rains in the daytime. If it rains at night, the poisonous effects can seriously get anyone sick. Thank goodness everyone have their own tents.

The forest is much safer during winter, when it is cold, and dragons cannot stand it. However, the water is still poisonous during the night. All the creatures hibernate during winter. For sure enough, it makes the forest much easier to be discovered during that time. It is not winter though, it still not be safe around.


	2. The Temple

Now, it is 8 AM in the morning, everyone got up, and the water is no longer poisonous, because it is daytime. The birds are chirping around, and the morning is peaceful in the forest. Mario got up in the flash, and so did with Red Villager and Pikachu. Marth gets up very slowly, usually because he isn't an early bird.

"Good morning, everyone." Red Villager greeted.

"Morning, Villager!" Mario replied.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu added. It translates: "Good morning!"

"Hey, Marth. It's eight o'clock in the morning!"

"Nfff..." Marth moaned. "Fffff...

"Marth? Are you okay? I hope you're okay."

Marth got up right away. "Sorry, I'm not an early bird."

"We have to do something in this forest. I hope this helps."

About few hours later, all four went to the temple, and that's where a lot of relics can be found. Mario is examining the entrance to the door, but he spots it.

"Let's-a go!" Mario talked.

All four entered the temple. The first trap is the purple smokescreen through the arch, which is the way to get the important relic on the first try.

Marth went ahead of the team. He attempts to go through the arch, but the smokescreen starts making him wail. He coughed so loud, he couldn't even breathe.

"Oh, Marth!" Red Villager yelped.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed. It translates: "Marth!"

"Wh-what happened!?" Mario asked.

Marth fell forward to the ground, having a coughing fit. Then, he felt weakened. "I've been... poisoned."

"Hm..." Red Villager examines. "It appears to be that the smokescreen is poisonous."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked. It translates: "How come?"

"Well, Marth was trying to go through the arch, maybe it didn't work out for him."

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu yelped. It translates: "Oh, that's crazy!"

"I know."

"Mamma Mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hang on, boys." Red Villager told, as he is about to detach the smokescreen. "Got it!"

The smokescreen starts disappearing. It will no longer poison anyone when it does disappear. That'll keep all of them healthy.

"Oh, good." Mario smiled.

"Let's move along, everyone."

Pikachu suddenly found a treasure. He smiles as he opens it. "Pikachu, Pikachu!" He told. It translates: "Villager, grab the treasure!"

"Oh, okay." Red Villager replied, as he pockets the treasure. "Now, we've got some golds."

"G-Good..." Marth wailed, as he smiled. He holds onto his stomach, but had a bit of a cough.

On the next arch, it is electrifying. Mario attempts to walk through that arch, but he starts getting electrified, he falls backwards after he got away from the arch.

"Are you *cough* okay?" Marth asked. "Oh, I sound horrible."

"Marth, if you cannot resist poison, I'll give the antidote to you." Red Villager told. "It's too soon to put some antidote."

Mario tries to stand up, but was paralyzed for at least few seconds. He got up then after he is no longer paralyzed. Pikachu knows what paralyzing is, since he's the electric-type Pokemon.

"Pika?" Pikachu examines. It translates: "Is that?"

So then, Pikachu examines the switch to get rid of the electric effects of the arch. Suddenly, it works, so there's no more electricity coming from the arch.

"Pikachu discovers the second trap!" Red Villager told. "Let's move along!"

Marth was coughing before continuing onwards, while everyone else move on.

"Wait for me!" Marth told.

* * *

Few treasures later, there's another arch that can easily make anyone put to bed.

"Don't go through there, anyone." Red Villager told. "It can make anyone sleep, just like Jigglypuff's sing."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed. It translates: "That's still crazy!"

Marth tries to detach the sleeping effects, but suddenly fails. The poison dart hits him in the neck, and it's sticking right out. He starts pulling it right out of his neck, and throws it on the floor.

"Oh, Marth!" Red Villager yelped.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario also yelped.

"Yeah, that has to hurt. Poor Marth."

"Let me try the other one." Marth told. He tries the second switch, which is what works. The sleeping effects were fading away.

"Oh, good. Let's move on, everyone!"

Everyone continued, but Marth felt weakened, and coughs even more, due to poison effects. He followed the team.

* * *

A couple treasures later, there are fire arch, which can burn anyone while attempting to go through.

"The fire can easily burn right over there." Red Villager told. "Why don't Mario give it a try, since he didn't do anything about activating the switch?"

"Okey-dokey!" Mario replied.

So then, Mario turns off the fire switch, which it did work. Then, the entire team found the first relic of Smash. It was the bottom-right part of the circle.

"Looks like we've got the first relic out of the four!" Red Villager commented.

"Oh, good! *Cough* *cough* Man, I'd wish I wasn't poisoned these days." Marth smiled, before the poison effects got him.

Mario picks up the first relic.

"Alright! Let's head back to the base, and leave the temple right away."

So then, the team left the temple with no problems. Before leaving, Red Villager gives a poison antidote to Marth, so he can be healthy again without dying.

"Thanks, Red Villager." Marth thanked.

"That should help you out to prevent horrible death." Red Villager replied. Then, he faces his team. "Alright, the first relic is in, and it is the bottom-right part, which is the second-largest part of the logo of Smash."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. It translates: "Right!"

"There should be three more relics to go. The bottom-left part, which is the smallest, the top-left part, which is the second-smallest, and the top-right part, which is the largest."

"I am getting a bit hungry right now, Red Villager." Marth told.

"Alright, I'll handle that. Maybe we should all go to that diner, where they can serve any food. I'm pretty sure these Miis are great cooks together."


End file.
